Sins of the Father
by Nos482reborn
Summary: looking for fellow writers to help on this story, Beast Boy finds out that there is a chance to find his actual father, so he heads back to africa back where it all began. will he find him? and who is waiting for him when he comes back home?
1. Chapter 1

-1The Sins of the Father..

A/N; Hey All its Nos482 here and I am asking for some authors interested in joining a joint effort for this story the only requirements I ask are as follows, 1. Must Be a BBxRae fan, 2. Must know Beast boy's history from the comics.

Summary Beast Boy discovers something, one of his parents just may be alive but there is something else something his parents had never told him what could this secret be and what could it have in store for his friends.

Beast Boy was flying to what he had always considered his first home, not the Doom patrol's secret headquarters, much as he loved his adoptive parents he needed to return where his life had began, it had almost been four years since the fall of the brotherhood, and now for the first time since he was a frightened child he got the opportunity to return to Africa Upper Lumumba for the first time in almost fourteen years.

He hoped King Tawaba was still in good health he had received letters occasionally from the man who had been his family's closest friend while in Africa. The semi private jet he was flying in was just starting to descend onto the runway the jolt waking him prematurely from his thoughts. "lets hope this isn't a wild goose chase he thought to himself as he stepped off. Carrying only a duffle bag, he was dressed in civilian clothes a button down shirt, that was khaki brown, pants the same color Boots and a hat to keep the sun out of his eyes as well as a medium dark pair of sunglasses. Taking a deep breath he Felt like he hoped the lead he had gotten was true a man from the tribe down river from Tawabas' tribe had said they had a man who had been badly injured, with no memories of how he had been injured clutching to a dead woman crying. About the time of the accident with his parents, Tawaba had explained at the time they were on hostile terms until just recently and that was why they had just learned of it, as he walked through the Tarmac a dark skinned man about his own age wearing Camouflage held a sign saying Logan Raising his hand he didn't even smile as he followed. Slipping into Swahili he gave his guide a traditional greeting.

_He rode in silence as they traveled to the village he had grown up in he couldn't even remember his parents home in America he had been only one when they had left on their fathers research project. He had only been about three when he was bit by the green monkey, and he had only been five when the accident had happened he remembered that trip they where riding down the river in his fathers research boat intending to check on the chimps who lived much farther down the river, unfortunately a submerged log smashed into the bottom of the boat causing water to surge inside also breaking off the rudder so that they were at mercy to the flow of the river as it surged along he had been so frightened.. His father tried to be as calm as possible even though he knew the danger they were in and as he heard the sound of cascading water he grabbed Garfield his mother trying to hold back tears when his father told him to turn into a bird and see if he could find help. After being practically thrown out of his fathers arms he tried flying as fast as he could when he turned around his father was holding his mother both had a look on their face as if they accepted their fate.. That was when he had actually seen the waterfall just before his parents were swept right over the edge.. None of Tawabas' trackers found either bodies but everyone in the village knew it was almost impossible to survive those falls in all their history only one man had ever done it, but he had been crippled for the rest of his life afterwards the combination of the long fall and the shallow pool at the bottom meant even if you did survive the fall you would probably be killed by the rocks below the surface. He lived with Tawaba for almost three years after that until the Witch doctor began to get jealous of the shape shifting boy.. Betraying the tribe by offering to guide two grave robbing thieves a safe root through the ancient temple of the tribe in exchange for taking the boy off his hands.. Preferably killing him. Instead they let the witch doctor lead them in and left him to die after taking all they could carry including the boy thinking that a boy who could turn himself into so many creatures could be very profitable and that had been the last he had saw of the tribe, the last he had saw of Africa for a good many years. _

End of Chapter one

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

-1Sins of the Father Chapter two : waiting at home

Robin had been furious when Beast Boy told him that he had to leave, even worse when he said he didn't know how long he would be gone for it was just something he had to do. He wouldn't tell him anything else just that it involved a letter he had received that day in the mail.

Raven sat at the window waiting for him to return, she understood why he had to go If she had discovered that there was a chance her mother was still alive she probably would of done the same thing. But it still hurt that he had told her that she had to stay home, that it was something he had to do alone. The look on his face was the most hopeful she had seen in a long time.. Holding her head she hoped he would return safely, she had never been more afraid in her life for someone else. She had been growing closer to her teammate, though she would never admit it to anyone his absence made the tower almost unbearable.. How many times when they were younger had she wished for something like this Raven wasn't sure anymore.

Cyborg worked in his garage surprisingly not on his car but a surprise for his best friend, he had been working on it in secret since Beast Boy's last birthday, when they had seen that episode of American chopper, he was just beginning to put the last pieces together before he was going to tech it out the schematics were on his desk a fusion of raw power and Eco friendly.. Even the design was based upon a wolf. The bike was based on a Harley Davidson frame, he had built the Fiber glass molds himself the custom headlights shaped to look like they were shining from the eyes of a wolf, the back rack designed to look like a wolf's tail the forks to look like a wolf in mid run while she probably wouldn't outrun the R-cycle in a straight away, but she would give Rob's bike a run for its money in a distance run like a real wolf. It had only been Three days and he already needed something to keep his mind off of him not being there.

Star fire had been distracting herself with time with Robin, as well as frequent trips to the mall to keep from worrying over her friend, it confused her a great deal why he insisted that he had to handle this himself. She didn't know where he was going just said that he would be back as soon as he could.

As his friends had been coping in the best ways they could Garfield walked up to the place that for the first several years of his life had been both home and his fathers lab. Fond memories and scary moments ran through his mind at the same time as he spoke to the old king of the tribe. His son not much older than Gar greeted him like a long lost brother, offering a surprise of his own that he himself was now married and expecting a child in the next few weeks. They spoke of old times before the conversation shifted to what had brought him there.

"the tribe down river from the great falls spoke with us about the man they had discovered that fateful day, there is something I must tell you though it may be a shock, while his memory was recovering he took one of the tribes women as a wife.., she bore him two children before passing into the land of our ancestors a daughter and a son." "I have a brother and sister?" Beast Boy while he wasn't expecting this didn't know how to feel, he knew if it had happened in another way where he grew up with his father, he wouldn't of expected his father to pine away for the rest of his life over his mother, but he also was secretly mad. "It was soon after his second wife's death that he again moved on, the children taken in by their mother's sister.. I'm afraid that's as much as I know of for certain the rest mere rumors with no way to prove whether they are true or not."

"then I will have to visit that village next, and learn what I can from there.. Thank you Tawaba you have been a true friend." "feed and rest before you leave, as I have a feeling this will be a long journey, I will send a messenger along with you and your guide so that they know you come in peace."

End of Chapter Two

Read and Review


End file.
